Under my skin: I demand
by DoReMe19
Summary: Anon requested on tumblr a Dennifer first time: "Do you think you could write a Dennifer AU where: Jen and Derek spend the night together for the first time?/ (Not like the show) but kinda of like your own idea of how you think it should've happened!" Hopefully it only partially sucks. NB: this could either turn out into something longer or just a collection of drabbles.


Asking him out has been one of the most difficult thing Jennifer has ever done: he's been extremely silent and guarded every time they met and she was pretty sure he was going to turn her down but, for some reason, when she invited him to join her for a coffee after school, he simply nodded.  
It wasn't a particularly enthusiastic response, but at least it was something.

The coffee was a disaster: Derek looked like he wanted to be somewhere else the whole time, avoiding her eyes and finding it hard to keep up a conversation.  
She tried to bring up the night they met, hoping to actually get some sort of explanation about her attackers and the fact that he approached her covered in blood and full of scratches, but he basically discarded her with a simple "It's complicated and I don't think we should talk about it here".

In the middle of their date his phone rang and, before she could even realize it, he was leaving: an awkward apology in the air and his bright eyes boring into hers, presumably begging her to understand.

She didn't.

Jennifer was left in the cafeteria alone like an idiot, sipping on her decaf and feeling awful.  
She'd been through this before: a guy that regretted going on a date with her and brought up a cheap excuse to leave right after he realized she was not what he wanted.

He showed up in her class again two days later, looking gorgeous and timid: she didn't buy it. There was nothing shy about his body language, his whole form screaming confidence and she was actually tempted to kick him out of the room, but then his eyes were showing some sort of vulnerability and her whole plan to be cold and distant flew out of the window.

"I'm sorry about the other day." he muttered scraping the back of his neck.  
"About not having anything to say or about leaving me there?"

"Both…" Derek says meeting her eyes and showing her a sided grin, as if he appreciated her sarcasm. "Listen, I know you have questions and, even if I'd prefer to avoid the conversation, I think you deserve an explanation."  
"I'm just really confused…" Jennifer mumbles as she adjusts her bag on the table and opens it to take out her books and papers.

"About that night?"  
"About everything. About you too. You are confusing, Derek."  
"Why?" his voice getting less cautious, more incisive.  
"Because you are always so silent. You first look like you are a sensitive puppy," at that his eyebrow go high and the smirk gets deeper, "but right after you are clod and avoiding everything… Conversations, eye contact and me. You irritate me!"

He licks his lips - his face sporting an amused grin - and takes a couple of steps in her direction:  
"Fair enough. Come at my place tonight and I'll answer all of your questions."

His place. At that her belly jumps a little with excitement - or it could totally be arousal - and her heart picks up a little when he gets nearer, stopping just a couple of inches from her.  
"Really? All of them?"  
"Yes." he nods, his orbs falling for a second on her lips.  
"And you will actually intact like a normal human being?" she pushes, trying to stay focused on his gaze rather then exploring his body. His lips twitching again with delight and Jennifer realizes how charming those small smiles can be.

"Hardly. I'm definitely not a normal human being."

They stay silent for an entire minute, staring at each other, almost studying the other: she feels his curiosity filling the air and is really tempted to lean in a little, maybe even brush her lips against his in order to see if he's flirting or simply seducing her.

There's no way he doesn't see the effect his proximity is having on her, how her cheek are turning pinker and how she keeps licking on her lips.  
Derek's eyes are somehow brighter today then they were on their coffee date: they look less troubled, more open, yet they show how out of his element he is.

When the bell rings, breaking any connection she was able to create, he tears his gaze away and moves to the door, brushing intentionally his shoulder against hers.

Yup, he's definitely seducing her.

On her way to his place that night Jennifer gets nervous: what if this goes wrong again? What if he is just a pretty face – a very intriguing face, with deep liquid eyes that show a troubled and broken soul, and towards which she feels incredibly attracted - but has a terrible personality? What if he turns out to be dangerous like those "things" that attacked her?

When he opens the big steely door of his (extremely dark and unfurnished) loft, he looks even more gorgeous then she remembered: a worn pair of jeans hugging his hips and a dark grey t-shirt covering his fit chest. An embarrassed shadow crosses his face when she enters and looks around, unsure how to start this date. If it is actually a date.

Derek is so different from anyone she has met before and Jennifer is confused by her own attraction to him: is it because of his appearance or is it actually something that goes deeper?  
"Are we going to sit or should we stand here the whole night?" Derek jokes inviting her to sit on the couch on their left and following her moves as she slowly accepts his suggestion.

"I guess I should offer you something to drink, right?" Derek breaks the ice cold silence filling the air as he sits at the other end of the sofa, studying her figure and waiting for an answer.  
"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"I thought I was the silent one… Are you okay?"

She swallows hard at his question, anxiety rising in her chest as she realizes he's doing a big effort to look at ease and relaxed. He's not, she can see it written all over his face: he looks like someone that rarely interacts with people and he keeps running his hands up and down his thighs nervously.  
"Yeah."

Silence falls over them again, lasting for more then a couple of minutes and Jennifer actually thinks about running out of his door and never look back, until he blurts out:  
"I'm a werewolf."  
His voice strangled and the tense vibes coming from his body intensify when she takes a deep breath and - against all odds – admits:

"From my analysis of the facts… I suspected vampires. " Derek titles his head a little at her answer, partially surprised at how calm she looks.  
"There's no such thing as vampires."  
"I thought there was no such thing as werewolves either, still…" she points out lifting her eyes to his and watching as he fights a grin.

"That's all you have to say?"  
"I've had quite some time to think about what happened and I kinda knew there was something supernatural involved. I wasn't sure if you were one of them too, but I presumed you had some secret power, considering you were covered in blood that night, but perfectly healed the day after." Jennifer explains leaning deeper into his couch and moving her bag out of her lap.

Derek lowers his head and laces his fingers behind his neck, letting the silence fall between them once again before he start explaining her everything: she lets him talk, starving for the truth and for the sound of his voice, almost rare 'till this moment. It's the most he has been talking since she met him and Jennifer realizes that his eyes speak with his mouth, changing intensity and light in sync with his tone.

When he is done, he stares at her, apparently waiting for some kind of reaction:  
"Are you scared?"  
"Are you going to hurt me?"  
"No… I… I don't wanna hurt you." he frowns, almost disturbed by the fact that she would think he would harm her somehow and Jennifer discovers he can be even more pretty when he looks that human.

Human.

"So, are you… Please, don't be offended, but… are you still human?"  
A small snort escapes his lips, bringing a smile on her face and lifting the tense atmosphere that was surrounding them: she should be at least worried, he could lose control and attack her for all she knows, but for some inexplicable reason Jennifer is even more attacked to him now that he confessed the truth.

"I guess I am human. I'm just a werewolf too."  
"Can you, like, decide when you are one and when the other?"  
"I can control it, if that's what you are asking… It's not easy and when I turn I have to hold onto something that will bring me back to this," he says pointing at his whole body.

"What do you hold onto?"

"Something human…" Derek whispers, moving his orbs from her face and slightly hiding the emotion crossing his face: a tense embarrass is growing around him, making him look a lot younger then the minute before.

Jennifer finds herself shifting in his direction, moving slowly on the couch until she is just a few inches from him: his face is still looking down at his linked fingers in his lap, his shoulders slumped and his breathing slow and even.  
"What's that?" she murmurs, afraid to make too much noise and scare him off to the point that he closes off.

It takes Derek several moments to actually find the courage to answer her and, when he does, his voice is not louder then a breath.  
"Anger," he says, not looking at her, "It has been anger for a long time now."  
"It was something else before?"  
"Yeah, but it's been anger for so long, I guess I'm doomed to use that as my anchor."

She moves again, her knee brushing against his thigh and making him breath deeply.  
"Can it change?"  
He nods, his movement barely visible and his body now almost shivering as she tilts her head, searching for his eyes.

He turns in her direction, meeting her gaze and showing her his broken one as he lifts his fingers to her face, moves a lock of her dark curls and hooks it behind her ear before sliding his fingertips along her neck.  
"I like your hair," Derek murmurs staring at her waves and caressing the end of it slowly, "They are soft."  
"I like you." she says back, her hand joining his on her neck and linking through fingers: his eyes exploring the skin of her palm until it touches his.

Jennifer feels her heart melt when he furrows his brows and asks:  
"The human me?"

It's breathtaking to see someone that strong and that looks so confident, showing so much uncertainty; his vulnerability not matching his appearance.  
"You. I guess both sides," Jennifer smiles, cupping his cheek gently and rubbing her thumb on his beard, "Just you."  
"You don't know me."

"I like what I know and that is enough." she says as her body gets as close as possible to his and relaxing when he doesn't move away.  
Should she take the risk and kiss him? Maybe it's too soon, maybe he doesn't even like her like that. He could have faked the whole flirting thing just to make sure she kept his secret. Maybe he even has a girlfriend or… a wolfriend!

"Derek," she mumbles softly and finally his eyes meet hers, "are you single?"  
The chuckle that escapes his throat is so smooth and delicate she can't help the giant smile forming on her face and, when he turns his upper body in her direction and moves in, she feels an unstoppable urge to hug him. Like, literally close her arms around him and squeeze him.

"I've been single my fucking entire life…"  
"Good, consider yourself taken," she declares, moving to his lips but stopping right before she can actually touch them, "I mean, if you want to be taken."

She can't see the grin that appears on his mouth but it instantly reaches his liquid eyes, almost making them brighter. He buries his fingers in her curls, tilting her head until he can push their lips together.  
It's almost just a peck and she breaks it fast, their foreheads joined as she says:  
"That was easy. Easiest then I anticipated."  
"Are you saying I'm easy?"  
"I'll get back at you about that when I'm done with you." she says, pushing him on his back a little, hoping he won't stop her.

He doesn't. Derek leans back on he couch, letting his body model under hers as she grins, his hands moving instantly to her hips.

"The werewolf thing should be a deterrent," he jokes, caressing the tip of his nose to her throat and enjoying the vibration of the laughter there.  
"I'm a weirdo. I find weirdos like me attractive." and she runs her nails through the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"Are you saying you wouldn't find me attractive if I weren't a werewolf?"  
"Do you always twist people's words like that?"  
"Only when they are on top of me and they take too long to kiss me." Derek mumbles before he guides her lips against his once again, biting at her lower lip instantly before he runs his tongue over it, waiting for her to join him in a proper kiss.

When she relaxes in him, all she feels is his body moving in sync with hers, hands exploring and pulling at clothes that get in the way; his heart pumps aggressively against her chest, making her skin ache for more intimacy: Jennifer hesitates for a fraction of time, wondering if they are actually moving too fast, but his heat is like poison, dripping throughout her skin straight into her blood and making it boil.

She can't stop and she doesn't want to: he feels and tastes so good and the way his flash responds to her touch is so different from anything she has experienced before. Every caress seems to comfort him, relaxing his muscles a little with every stroke and kiss: it's addicting and it's making her feel powerful and desired at the same time.  
He tugs at her shirt, lifting it as far as possible before pressing at her lower back to help her grind into him: it feels so fucking good she can't help the strangled cry that dies on their joined mouths, coming back even louder when he slides his tongue on hers.

She pushes herself up from his chest, straddling his lap and getting rid of her top, smiling when his breath catches in his throat and his nails move up her stomach; he looks surprised as he roams her skin, his lips parted and his eyes big with curiosity and desire.  
Jennifer fists the collar of his cotton shirt, her other hand locked on his wrist, pulling him up to her, her eyes closing when his lips collide with her collar blade and gently suck on her skin.

Grabbing at the back of his shirt she tears it away from his body, Derek breaking away only for a second before he kisses her skin again and slides his arms around her waist, their chests finally touching for real.

It's like being frozen with heat and melted with ice: she shivers in his embrace and enjoys the feeling of his arousal still hidden in his jeans pressed hard under her.

Jennifer kisses his shoulder tenderly then, not moving when his hands unhook her bra and slides it on her shoulders, past her arms until it falls in their laps: his fingers close gently around her breast and his lips nape at her jaw before he brushes his nose against it, asking her to lift her head.  
She does as he wants and, when their forehead meet, she cups his neck vigorously, pulling until she can kiss him again, with even more urgency and need.

"For someone so closed off and socially awkward you get familiar pretty easily…" she jokes when one of his hands slides under her skirt, pinching her flash on his way to her underwear. At that he laughs, simply stating:  
"I'm not socially awkward. I'm verbally selective, that's different."  
"Selective my ass," she giggles back and he squeezes her buttocks with his free hand.

Derek doesn't answer. He simply attachs his lips to hers and groans when she grinds against him, suddenly roaming her body with more enthusiasm as she laces her legs around him and concentrate on the kiss: Jennifer's licking and biting and sucking at his lips, completely lost in his taste and only partially aware of the fact that - as he pointed out - she doesn't know him.

This isn't exactly like her: she usually is not this aggressive and demanding, she definitely isn't the one to make the first move and she absolutely isn't one to sleep on the first date. But, since their first date was the coffee disaster, she chooses to ignore small details like this and let Derek be the only thing she wants to think about.

Derek lifts the both of them from the couch and brings her to his near bed, walking blindly before he hits the mattress and he falls over it comically.  
Jennifer can't stop an uncontrolled laugh as she turns in his arms, laying on her side and he mirrors her moves, meeting her half way to peck her on the mouth.

"C'mon, you are a werewolf, you can't be uncoordinated."  
"I got distracted." he smiles back, caressing the curve of her hip and inhaling sharply when she digs her hand in his jeans boldly.

She is never bold: God, maybe this is a side effect of his wolf power. Or, most likely, she's just really turned on by this gorgeous guy currently attaching her skin with wet kisses again.

That's why when he suddenly stops, turns on his back and stares silently at the ceiling, Jennifer gets uneasy and self conscious.  
Derek lets his arms fall flat on the mattress, not saying a word but trying to slow his ragged breathing down: maybe he changed his mind or, worse, he realized this is wrong for some supernatural reason.

She can't compete with supernatural and if there is some explanation related to his wolf nature, then she is screwed, because she is just a human. A woman with needs and really interested in him, but still only a human.

But then he moves his hand on her belly, caressing it gently even if his eyes are still fixed on the ceiling.

"Derek," she calls, her voice small as she waits for him to look at her face, "do you want to do this?"  
He nods, turning his face to her before he smiles embarrassed:  
"Yeah, I do… it's… it's just…"  
"What?"

Time passes slowly with no sound coming from him and Jennifer gets more nervous every second unsure of what to do or say: she takes in his features, following the way his absurdly long eyelashes move with his gaze, the way his beard intensifies his strong jaw and frames his full lips.

He's probably out of her league and the way he keeps getting insecure kind of confuses her: she felt his attraction and she knows he wanted her, but he is constantly guarded and stalling and it's driving her insane.

"It's been a while for me…" Derek confesses in a low voice, his fingers still sliding on her skin.  
"What?"  
"Sex… It's been a while since I had some…"  
"How long is a while?"  
"A lot…"  
"Are we going too fast?" she suggests, mentally praying some power above that he won't nod again.

She doesn't want to push him, but she is dying to have him and to give herself to him: it's been a while for her too if she is honest and maybe the wise choice would be to postpone this till they know each other better, but the problem is that she doesn't want to wait.  
She likes him, she likes that he is strange and distant from everybody, that he looks like a bad boy but is basically the opposite and probably only lonely; she is intrigued by his supernatural side and she founds herself caring about him, even if he is almost a stranger.

"Nope. We are going at the perfect rate... I just need a minute to remember how this works."

When he rolls onto her, burying his nose in her neck and sneaking his arms under hers to hold onto her shoulders, she feels like they have been doing this their entire life; like she's been sharing this kind of intimacy with Derek for months instead that few minutes.  
"It's like driving a bike... I'll help you find your memories back," Jennifer whispers hugging him first and then dragging her hands down to his ass, caressing it through those worn jeans and pushing him into her: as their body touch with force he moans in her skin, his digit digging deep in her flash as he deals with the pleasure of the pressure.

"Remembering yet?"  
"Small flashes..."  
"Just small?" she teases, her hands moving to the front of his pants and popping the button open before she slide them down his hips a little.  
"You are good at this, keep going." he breaths out as she giggles, kissing her way from his shoulder to his ear and rolling him on his back.

It takes them a couple of minutes to get rid of the remaining clothes that still separate them and, as they move together Jennifer takes her time to explore his body, licking and kissing from his chest down to his belly: Derek shivers slightly when she digs her tongue in his bellybutton, sucking on the skin around it and rubbing her nose on the line that takes her lower to his navel.

She moves between his legs, her hands on his hips as her lips graze his flesh with wet pecks, appreciating how he responds to her touch: when she reaches his hipbone, sucking for a second there, she feels his fingers in her hair, running through it and tugging a little to get her attention.

Jennifer lifts her eyes to his, meeting his mesmerized gaze and smiling at him as she moves her hand to graze him softly.

"Come here." he begs, cupping the back of her head and pulling a little.  
"I'm not done here... I was on a mission to help you remember."  
"I'd rather remember what it feels like to be inside someone and I really need to do that now. With you."  
"I was about to do something extremely pleasant for you, trust me."  
"Yeah, I am aware of that... But it's been extremely long and if you do that, we won't even get to the next base."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have a feeling I will come right away." he chuckles lightly, no shame in his eyes and a delighted smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

That brings a laugh out of her, her head falling against his thigh as he keeps pulling at her hair to guide her back to his face.  
"Am I losing points? I'm making a fool out of myself... Are my chances to get laid, like, gone?" he asks, still smiling when she moves up to him, straddling his lap and rubbing against his erection before she bents to meet his lips.

"Are you kidding me? I want to get laid and I want you... so, no, you are totally about to get lucky."  
"Am I?"

There's so much lust and delight in his voice she is pleasantly surprised: she likes broody Derek, but she loves light Derek!

"I didn't know you were this flirtatious." Jennifer mumbles biting down at his lower lip and smirking when he grits his teeth, framing her face with his hands before he crashes their mouths together, running his tongue against hers.  
"I didn't know you were such a tease..."  
"I'm not a tease: I absolutely intend to finish this."  
"Good. How about we stop talking and move on?"

He literally drags her back to his lips, then, kissing her with so much need she feels overwhelmed by the intensity, letting her body mold into his with every small move they make: things get heated so fast she almost loses perception of time, caressing her skin along his and looking for sensitive spots on Derek's body with her lips.

His hand glides between their joined bellies and moves to her pelvis, caressing her gently before he slides his fingertips in her center, his breathing fast and hot in her ear as he murmurs:  
"I was not prepared for this. Tell me you are one emancipated woman that walks around with condoms in her purse..."

She sucks hard on his throat at that, pleased with the desperate moan that escapes his chest and leaving a small bruise there, answering:  
"You are one lucky wolf, boy."

When she leaves the bed to go roam her bag, he whines a little, laughing at how fast she runs back from the sofa and jumps on the mattress, falling in his open arms and complaining about how cold his floor is: she's surprised at how relaxed and comfortable she feels around him now, trusting him and exposing herself to this man, this guy previously so troubled, distant and that is now acting so free in her hug.

Making love to him turns out to be like a roller coaster: he first guides her back on his lap, lowering her hips on his slowly and shutting his eyes when he blends into her.  
With her hands on his stomach, Jennifer takes a moment to let him regain control over his lungs, barely pressing into him as her body adapts to him: then, as his fingers dig in her buttocks encouraging her to move, she lets his hands guide her into a delicate rhythm, taking her breath away with every thrust but giving it back every time she can read the effect the motion has on him.

Derek caresses his thumbs on her hipbones and Jennifer bents to his chest to kiss and suck on his nipple, a groan leaking lazily from both of their mouths when she changes angle and he hits her deeper.

"This is a lot better then I remembered..." he hums quietly, hissing when she deliberately clenches her walls around him and laughs at the way he buckles under her.  
"Keep doing that and this will last a less longer then it should..."

"What if I want it to? What if I'm already about to come?" she questions biting the tender flash on his collarbone and moving her hands to his, still locked on her ass; her thrusts getting a little faster and deeper.  
He pushes the both on them in a sitting position, strongly hugging her and embracing her whole upper body as he hides his face in her cleavage: he drops open-mouth kisses on her skin and groans wildly when she downs on him completely, her thrust changing for lack of space into a deep slow rocking.

"Don't stop," he begs, tightening his hold on her.

Jennifer runs her nails along his neck, up into his hair, massaging his scalp before she titles his head, desperate for his mouth.  
He lets her guide him to her lips, gently caressing them with his teeth and tongue before he deepens the kiss, his hips joining hers into the slow and profound motion of their intimacy.

He ankles hook around his waist, letting him take the lead and following every gentle push of his hips, panting as he drives them both to their bliss.

"F-fuck." he stutters in her mouth, nips at her lips and pushes his forehead against hers, squeezing his eyes shut as well as the flash of her waist.

"You close?" she murmurs, breathing hard on his skin and rubbing her thumb along his jaw as she cups his cheek.  
He nods imperceptibly, filling his lungs with hot air and sliding his head until his nose brushes her lips, almost asking to be kissed.  
"Go ahead... I'm almost there too." she says softly, meeting his insecure eyes of a second right after he crashes his mouth on hers again, his hips pushing deeper in her as he carefully slides in and out as much as their closeness lets him.

He comes first, a dark growl exploding in his chest and dying against her skin as he tenses through his orgasm, Jennifer sweetly caressing his hair and dropping kisses all over his face as his body relaxes in her.

She tightens her thighs around his, swinging their body slowly as he starts breathing again; when he lowers his head to her shoulder and kisses it, leaning his cheek on her chest, she gently grinds her hips, rolling them delicately as the friction restarts the heat in her.

Gone are the powerful thrusts and the intense rhythm, now shifted into a tender rock as she circles a little.

The pleasure of his flesh pressed against her is building deep in her belly and slowly spreading in her cells, leaking down to her core where everything is soft and slippery and warm: she feels him softening inside of her and, as he lightly rubs his lips on her breast, licking her nipple carefully before he sucks it into his mouth, her walls stretch and clench around him. A wave of pure bliss expanding from where they are joined, weakening her muscles and blurring her vision.

They stay there motionless for a while, stroking skin with kisses and with soft touches, both silent and enjoying the heat as their heartbeats slow down.

She pushes him on his back rolling off of his body and turning on her side, a satisfied smirk coloring his features.

"Are you sure you've been out of the game for long? 'Cause that was not bad at all..." she says moving her hair out of her face and grinning when he starts to laugh.  
"I like your laugh... You should laugh all the time."  
"I rarely do that..."  
"Ruins your reputation?"

He moves a little, grabbing the sheets to cover them both before he lays back next to her, his body now facing hers as he lifts her thigh to his hip, waiting for her to drag him in.  
"Maybe."

"Well, I demand more laughs from now on." Jennifer announces pecking his lips and cupping the back of his head.  
"Oh, she demands," he mumbles back, still smirking but letting her pull their faces closer, "I'm the boss around, Miss Blake. I'm the one who gives orders."

Her eyebrows go high mockingly, a challenge crossing her orbs for a second as she says under her breath "We'll see."; then her stomach grumbles loudly, distracting them both from the topic and she giggles, not embarrassed at all.

"I need food! Do you have food?"  
"Well... actually... I'm not sure." Derek confesses getting out of her embrace to reach for his boxers and rolling his eyes as soon as she asks:  
"What? Werewolves don't feed? Wait, do you eat, like, wild animals? Do you hunt? Oh God, Derek, that's gross!"

"I don't eat wild animals, you crazy woman! I just don't pay too much attention at stuff like that..."  
"Stuff like survival?!"  
"Don't be so dramatic, Jennifer. I feed, I promise. But I don't have anything to feed you with right now."

Derek gets up, pulling his underwear all the way to his hips, and bends to kiss lightly her parted lips, chuckling at her shocked expression.  
"I love how you look more troubled about the fact that I don't have dinner then you looked about me admitting I'm a werewolf. You are a strange woman."

When he walks away from the bed, opening a drawer of his – she guesses – dinner table, Jennifer bites back:  
"Says the werewolf that has been celibate for years even if he is smoking hot and that apparently doesn't like grocery stores."  
"Well, you just corrupted me into sex, might as well drag me all the way through and order a pizza with me."  
"I did not corrupt you into sex!"

She jumps off of the mattress, not caring to grab something to cover with and joining him at the table: the outraged look in her eyes disappearing as he slips his arms around her, his hands landing at the small of her back.  
"I'm not complaining. Corrupt me as long as you please."  
"I want a pizza with every topping possible," she announces, rubbing her cheek on his, "sex makes me hungry."

Derek pulls her a little closer, content with the nice feeling of holding someone and been light and carefree, his eyes moving to the huge window of his loft.  
"You should get dressed. Anyone can see you..." he murmurs pointing to the glass at their right, his fingers mindlessly moving up and down her hips.  
"Good thing I have a pretty ass, then!"

And he laughs again, letting her drag him back to the bed, stopping only to pick up his phone.

When they fall back into the sheets Jennifer reads through the entire pizza menu, selecting uncountable ingredients and smacking him lightly on the chest whenever he points out they will die if they eat all that food. He complains but it's just his way of teasing her: when they call to order, he just gives her the phone, smiling when she lists her toppings and urging the guy to make it a fast delivery because the man she is spending the night with is planning to starve her.

They spend the evening chewing slices of pizza (sometimes he even feeds her a piece, warming her heart at how at ease and relaxed her looks around her) and talking about his confession: she asks random questions and some are left unanswered as he distracts her with kisses and stokes, probably still a little guarded, but it's okay because the more she gets to know him , the more she wants him.

All of him: maybe it's not conventional, maybe it's dangerous, maybe it's even a little crazy but Jennifer doesn't care because there's definitely a lot more about Derek then his supernatural side and she is more then ready to explore it.

And if getting over the fact that he is a werewolf helps putting that small smile on his face, she will deal with all the mad stuff that comes in her way.

Because he got under her skin the moment he cracked the first grin, and she is determined to see a lot of those. She demands grins and, if possible, a little of happiness for the both of them.


End file.
